S03E01 - Wellcome back-over
Goodmorning Sunshine La puntata si apre con una rapida carrellata dei personaggi, alle prese con il risveglio per il ritorno a lavoro dopo un paio di giorni di vacanze natalizie. Ricardo Ibanez è abbigliato con una maglia dei Detroit Lions, porta una tazza di caffé in camera, la poggia sul comodino e bacia una donna nel letto che si capisce essere Diane Simmons. La Stevens si alza in una casa in totale disordine e corre in bagno a vomitare; Diane è nel letto e guarda sorridente Ricardo entrare in bagno, afferra una tazza di caffè, quindi scorre i messaggi e risponde un laconico “ti voglio bene” al padre che le chiede di conoscere il misterioso uomo con cui ha passato le vacanze di natale. Ingresso di un cancello, parcheggio, ospedale. Dalla porta scorrevole del pronto soccorso esce Panowsky, con un cappellino da babbo natale, che con passo stentato si dirige verso una macchina con dei pacchi sotto braccio. L’ultima campana del mattino risuona nel porto, una cassetta viene carica su di un camion pieno di pesce, il gelido respiro di Richard Wellington si disperde nell’aria del mattino, il detective si allontana dal camion per dirigersi alla macchina, mette una mano in tasca, pulisce il distintivo. Buone e cattive notizie Ibanez arriva con la macchina al distretto, si sistema la cravatta del completo elegante quindi entra. C’è andirivieni all’ingresso del distretto, e riconosciamo alcuni dei presenti trai quali il detective Johnson. All’ingresso, al posto di Montgomery, il traditore, c’è una signorina bionda, l'agente Reed, che immediatamente si mostra diffidente verso il detective e lo tratta con un certo, neppure troppo velato, disprezzo razzista. In sala riunioni Panosky e Simmons stanno leggendo il giornale, Overton è seduto che aspetta l'arrivo del resto della quadra. Nel bagno intanto Stevens si sta sciacquando la faccia. C’è un commento su Amanda Nixon, sempre tra le prime pagine del giornale, e proprio in quel momento entra Wellington, seguito subito dopo dalla Stevens. Overton e la Simmons iniziano a parlare del buon lavoro della squadra, che finalmente è stato riconosciuto... ed infatti c'è una sorpresa per loro, annuncia il tenente che li invita tutti a seguirlo. In corridoio un gruppo di poliziotti è assiepato a guardare un notiziario: parla dei tagli alla spesa pubblica, sia per i democratici che per i repubblicani, se non si troverà un accordo di bilancio il cronista paventa la chiusura degli uffici federali, il temuto Shutdown. Sono tutti preoccupati chiaramente, ma Overton li incita a seguirli, si va nel seminterrato che è stato interamente rimodernato. I nostri si affrettano a “rubarsi” le scrivanie. Ibanez viene convocato e, dopo aver sistemato la sua targhetta, segue Overton. Mentre i due parlano, e sembrano cattive notizie, la Simmons fissa attraverso i vetri dell’ufficio il colloquio. Overton comunica che alcune circostanze legano Ibanez al Barrio18, Ibanez sostiene di non aver mai nascosto il suo passato e sottolinea la sua difficoltà nel farsi spazio nel suo lavoro. Overton dice, chiaramente, che i Capi non hanno gradito il suo collegamento con Hector Salas e che Ibanez è stato giudicato troppo vicino ai Barrio18 e, quindi, è stato degradato ad agente. Nel mentre fa cenno alla Simmons di entrare in ufficio e le affida la supervisione dell’operato dell’agente Ibanez. Ibanez uscito dall’ufficio di Ibanez lancia la sua targhetta contro il muro e va verso gli spogliatoi. Panowsky chiede a Wellington chi gli ha regalato l’orologio e Wellington perde le staffe, la sua vita è un maledetto casino a cui non riesce a trovare un senso, non dorme la notte... si ritrova a passare quanto più tempo riesce fuori casa. Incapace di controllarsi, Richard regala il rolex a Panowski e poi si allontana burrascoso, e nell'uscire fa cadere una cartellina alla Simmons che sbotta irritata, la Stevens le fa notare che evidentemente tutti hanno avuto una brutto Natale e che di sicuro lei sarà felice di “supervisionare” Ibanez. La Simmons sbotta che non vi è nessun problema fra lei e Ibanez e che non vuole più sentire questa storia, la Stevens risponde che non è certo lei che può dirle di cosa parlare fuori o dentro l’ufficio e le chiede se ha intenzione di farle una scenata. La Simmons dice di no e Elisabeth risponde con un “Peccato, se non è oggi... succederà prima o poi”, per poi alzarsi per schedare delle carte. Mentre Ibanez esce dallo spogliatoio vestito da agente Temple lo blocca facendo una battutaccia sul suo nuovo ruolo, Ibanez si mostra arrabbiato e arriva al faccia a faccia con Johnson che continua a deriderlo davanti a tutti sul suo ruolo da novellino. Ibanez gli da uno spintone e poi si allontana infastidito. La Reed commenta “da un ispanico cosa ti puoi aspettare”. L’ultima inquadratura su Wellington che, mentre fissa l’ufficio, commenta amaramente “bentornato Overton”. On the road again In macchina regno un silenzio imbarazzante tra le due agenti, la situazione viene però sbloccata quando la radio chiama un 10-22 al 36 di Madison. L’auto di pattuglia si dirige verso Roberto’s. Nel locale ci sono numerosi volti noti: Temple, Johnson, Staples, Wilson e Falcone. La presenza di Leticia Wilson, ex tenente della squadra Backover finita in prigione per il tentato omicidio di Stockwell, sorprende Diane, che si avvicina al tavolo in cui lei e Vincent Falcone stanno parlando amabilmente: i due sembrano intimi, il detective abbraccia la donna e ordina da bere. La Wilson riconosce Simmons, spiega che ha ottenuto la libertà vigilata per buona condotta ed è pronta a rifarsi una vita, ma i vecchi amici non si scordano, specie se hanno diviso i tempi di pattuglia insieme. Diane è dubbiosa, non sembra credere alla Wilson ma non ha modo di sapere la verità sul perché sia tornata a bazzicare da Roberto’s né quali siano i rapporti tra lei e Falcone. Stevens si avvicina al tavolo, comincia a lanciare frecciatine all’indirizzo di Diane, per imbarazzarla davanti a tutti, specie Falcone, ma Guillermo alza il volume della tv coprendone la voce e i presenti esplodono in un fragoroso boato alla notizia che i 49ers si sono aggiudicati l’astro nascente della stagione. Diane, invece, sente eccome la stilettata della collega. Incontri imprevisti ai Docks I tre sono di pattuglia, Wellington è davvero giù di morale e nervoso, chiede una deviazione, Panwoski esegue ma si lamenta del fumo in auto visto che entrambi i colleghi fumano in macchina di ordinanza, inoltre blatera delle sue cose personali, pressoché ignorato dagli altri due. Ibanez è ancora arrabbiato e umiliato per essere stato retrocesso ad agente, ma Panwoski, nella sua disarmante inedaguatezza riesce a far scoppiare a ridere i colleghi giù di corda. Una pausa in una giornata discretamente di merda. Arrivati ai Docks si avvicina uno scaricatore di porto biondo, Sean Dole che approccia Richard: c’è del lavoro da fare! Gli altri due parlottano del secondo lavoro di Wellington. Nel frattempo arriva una grossa nave della marina militare, al porto di San Francisco, Sean la riconosce come la USS Turner, a bordo si intravedono uomini e mezzi ed è una nave da trasporto anfibio che sta caricando carri armati, soldati e mezzi. Ibanez sembra preoccupato: che fanno, disarmano San Francisco? Lascia a Sean un biglietto da visita nel caso notasse qualcosa… Tutti sembrano incuriositi, si avvicinano al cordone di militari, l’ufficiale che dirige i lavora prima li ignora e poi cerca di allontanarli a male parole, la zona è sottoposta ad un’operazione militare: pedalare o verranno presi provvedimenti. Wellington se ne va con le pive nel sacco: “Panoski, mi sa che i metodi tradizionali qui non funzionano, fai domande in giro”. Purtroppo Alfred è smaccato nel suo tentativo di scoprire informazioni e viene allontanato a sua volta. Ibanez cerca di chiamare un numero, ma è fuori servizio, incazzato scaglia il telefono in macchina. Panoswki chiosa: i militari non gli sono mai piaciuti, da quando lo hanno scartato alla visita per entrare nei marines! Guai legali Ricardo è impegnato nella redazione di un rapporto, Diane e Wellington battibeccano, quindi la donna si avvicina alla scrivania di Ibanez, sembra divertita dal detective alle prese di nuovo con le scartoffie: spiega a Ricardo che sì i rapporti si compilano in ogni occasione, è noioso e non esiste una vera ragione per scriverli in maniera così arretrata, ma questa è la prassi. I due, pur nel contegno dell’ufficio, sono in confidenza. Ma fa il suo ingresso l’avvocato Peg Watkins, già avvocato di Buffalo, che si introduce con impacciata simpatia. La nuova arrivata mostra estremo rispetto per l’opera degli affari interni, tuttavia non è venuta per complimenti e convenevoli, consegna invece a Diane per conoscenza un atto legale ove si legge che in relazione al com. Silvestri la Watkins sta chiedendo che si dichiari il non luogo a procedere in quanto la prova consistente nelle foto rinvenute nel seminterrato del comandante deve essere dichiarata illegittimamente acquisita. Ibanez sbatte il pugno sul tavolo al sentir nominare Silvestri. Wellington difende l’operato della squadra, ma Diane perde completamente le staffe e sbrotta con l’avvocato, Ibanez alzandosi di scatto per cercare di contenere la furia di Diane fa cadere il computer e perde il rapporto che non aveva salvato, Diane finisce con il mettere addosso le mani a Wellington, il quale per difenderla resta calmo, allontana l’avvocato e sospende Simmons per un giorno. Qualcuno ha sparato al tizio sbagliato Panowsky, Stevens e Ibanez sono stati convocati dal detective Benjamin Briggs degli affari interni, niente meno che al 49ers, ovvero il pub proprio sotto casa di Ricardo. Una vetrina del locale è infranta, dentro c’è del gran mormorare. I tre allontanano la gente, circondano il locale col nastro giallo e nero della polizia, Stevens inizia a fare domande ai presenti, niente foto, dice l’agente. Dentro il locale ci sono Briggs, Temple e Johnson che guardano la scena, un agente caduto morto a terra con vicino un altro uomo, morto, con una pistola in mano. A quanto, e a quanto dicono i due poliziotti coinvolti, Temple e Johnson, si tratta di una rapina finita male: l’agente che è arrivato per primo è morto, il rapinatore si è barricato con un ostaggio fino a che i detective non lo hanno seccato. Peccato che l’ostaggio non si trovi… sembra scappato. Briggs non sembra per niente convinto, e gli agenti concordano. All’improvviso un fotografo scatta alcune foto dalla finestra cercando poi di fuggire, e Panowsky scatta al suo inseguimento. Nel frattempo l’agente Stevens nota una telecamera di sorveglianza della banca di fronte, la mostra e Briggs e poi si dirige a recuperare le registrazioni, il detective sembra piacevolmente stupito dall’acume della donna. Ibanez nota invece che la pistola sul luogo del delitto sembra in una strana posizione… il criminale era mancino e la pistola è a destra. E’ chiaramente una messa in scena, ma perché? Nei vicoli si vede l’agente Panowsky che insegue il sospetto fino a bloccarlo in un vicolo cieco, ne segue una ramanzina, il sequestro della macchina foto e l’invito al giornalista a seguirlo in centrale per accertamenti. Ciascuno ha i suoi demoni Diane si è attardata da Roberto’s, nonostante sia sospesa lavora, ma si nota che ha a che fare con il fascicolo di Silvestri, arriva Falcone, che ordina un doppio e fuma dentro, incurante delle regolamentazioni statali. Falcone la approccia parlando delle notizie che corrono, Falcone la incalza sul concetto di giustizia, lei reagisce triste ma Falcone sembra volerla provocare. È una questione personale. Falcone le dice che è la sua impulsività e il suo rancore che l’hanno portata dov’è e a non aver raggiunto i suoi scopi. Falcone le dice che Silvestri uscirà e le dice di non fare cazzate. Non ha più solo la sua missione, la sua vendetta, magari adesso ha qualcuno a cui tiene… L’inquadratura si sposta su Wellington, che è arrivato a notte fonde ai Docks, prima dell’ora a cui attacca a scaricare le cassette, lo raggiunge Sean, che lo apostrofa con curiosità: tutti si chiedono cosa ci faccia una personalità pubblica ai Docks. Wellington risponde laconico che ha bisogno dei suoi momenti. L’altro lo incalza, come ha fatto a fare carriera così in fretta? Lo paragona a suo zio, che ha lavorato una vita in polizia ed è sempre rimasto solo un’uniforme, non ce l’ha mica fatta. Lui invece è il volto del progetto Backover. Cosa ci fa lì? Al silenzio di Rchard segue un’altra fatidica domanda “Hai mai ucciso qualcuno?”. Intanto da Roberto’s Falcone ha colpito nel segno. Diane è sulla difensiva. Dissimula, non si sente a suo agio a parlare della sua situazione sentimentale. Falcone cerca di farle notare che lui la conosce davvero e lei gli chiede aiuto, se proprio vuole che non faccia cazzate. Diane si alza e fa come per andarsene, ma Vincent la trattiene: lo sa, non può farcela da sola, lui ci è passato. Lei si siede di fianco a lui, Falcone non le lascia la mano e lei, sempre più preoccupata e indecisa, gli chiede cosa fare… lui chiude dicendole che conosce una sola strada ed è quella di lasciarsi scivolare tutto addosso. Teneramente continua a stringerle la mano. Wellington cammina con Sean, il quale cerca di mettere a suo agio Richard dicendo cose sagge, riesce Wellington a convivere con ciò che ha fatto? Di nuovo il silenzio, poi una risposta, più a se stesso che al collega: deve trovare un’alternativa... La notte è fonda, ma una sirena annuncia l’arrivo del primo peschereccio, è ora di andare a sporcarsi un po’ le mani. STRIKE! Al distretto la squadra commenta l’arrivo di una cartolina dalle Hawaii mandata da Huntington, il bastardo si starà divertendo un mondo alle loro spalle, e d'altronde lo stesso Wellington di lì a poco sarà un uomo sposato. Ma le celie vengono interrotte da una mobilitazione generale: è in corso una manifestazione non autorizzata, convergere verso il municipio! Gli agenti e il detective si precipitano sul posto, ma il traffico è in blocco e una volta arrivati sul posto la situazione sembra grave. Vestito l’assetto antisommossa, gli agenti si dirigono verso la folla, uno dei contestatori è un biondo dall’aria davvero incazzata, quando qualcuno si accorge che altri non è che Richard Bailey, l’ex collega di Huntington… ma che significa, quello è un poliziotto. La risposta arriva rapida da uno dei colleghi: tutti i manifestanti sono poliziotti, e hanno inscenato uno sciopero non autorizzato e piuttosto brutale per protestare contro i tagli agli organici, compreso la riduzione di molti stipendi anche del 50%. Slogan e piccole cariche alzano la tensione, i cori non si fermano e mentre i nostri protagonisti cercano di mettersi in formazione per fare cordone intorno al municipio, esplode a sorpresa un colpo di arma da fuoco! Wellington contende al tenente incaricato del coordinamento delle forze di polizia il comando della situazione, vorrebbe essere lui al centro dell’attenzione, ma il tenente lo rimette al suo posto e lo spedisce a fare cordone con il resto dei colleghi. Simmons ha visto qualcuno, si getta tra la folla per fermare l’uomo che ha esploso il colpo di pistola, ma quando si volta per cercare Ibanez al suo fianco, scopre che è rimasto indietro per proteggere un’agente, giovane e molto carina. Nel frattempo parte una violenta carica dei manifestanti/poliziotti contro i colleghi, Panosky pesta alla disperata senza costrutto non volendo fare favoritismi , nel frattempo Elizabeth sorpresa dai lacrimogeni rimane ferita alla testa e stordita, perde i sensi. Diane, da sola, segue il sospetto che sta cercando di andarsene e lo arresta: è Richard Bailey! Mentre lo infila in un’auto della polizia si guarda indietro: la situazione è degenerata e il cordone di polizia non ha retto. Il municipio è invaso dai manifestanti che lo devastano! Problemi e assegnazioni dei casi per la squadra Elizabeth è ferita, lo sciopero è ormai dilagante in tanti distretti, ma più di così non avrebbero potuto fare. Ma Overton vuole parlare di un’altra faccenda, si è presentato l’avvocato di Silvestri, ha presentato dei documenti per invalidare le prove acquisite a casa dell’ex capitano, le prove che lo inchiodano e che se dovessero essere dichiarate inammissibili Diane potrebbe tentare qualche colpo di testa. La Stevens ne approfitta per affermare che Diane da sempre colpi di testa. E’ importante che la squadra rimanga unita, ed è importante che in questa situazione difficile l’unico detective tenga tutti in riga. Come intendono affrontare questa situazione? La Stevens puntualizza che se quelle prove non verranno ammesse, avranno bisogno di trovarne altre… c’erano prove indiziarie sul suo computer. Overton vuole che sondino il clima dei poliziotti all’11esimo e che indaghino non solo su Silvestri, che non venga per nessuna ragione reintegrato, ma anche per risolvere in fretta il caso della sparatoria che vede coinvolti Temple e Johnson. Quanto vale la squadra Backover? Wellington si impone: l’agente Stevens, zittita malamente mentre cercava di protestare, sarà la donna di punta nel caso Silvestri, in cui serve acume che ha già ben dimostrato. E’ saggia e certamente la più imparziale sulla faccenda. Simmons si occuperà di sondare gli animi al distretto riguardo agli scioperi, al 36 di Madison per esempio. Wellington vuole occuparsi di Temple e Johnson, ma come potrà indagare alla omicidi? Overton concorda, Richard viene promosso tenente pro-tempore dell’11esimo! Cambia l’inquadratura, Elizabeth è sola negli spogliatoi e inveisce contro Wellington. Sotto custodia Panowsky, Ibanez e Simmons devono sovrintendere ad una decina di arrestati durante lo sciopero, tra questi, Richard Bailey. Panowsky sta registrando i nomi dei presenti su di una griglia. Nel frattempo, in genpop, mentre scortano i colleghi alle celle, riconoscono alcuni presenti trai quali Silvestri, Buffalo, Cox e, a sorpresa, chiuso in cella, anche il collega Mark Huntington. Panowsky ha l’idea di trasferire i detenuti alle celle dei collaboratori. Non è sicuro lasciarli qui, alla mercé degli uomini che hanno mandato in cella. Ibanez si avvicina ad Huntington e lo provoca, capisce che è sotto copertura, ma non c’è modo di parlargli in privato. In quel mentre giunge Wellington, che con aria di sfida brandisce dei documenti, complice con Panowsky, è pronto ad agire per il trasferimento, ma le cose non stanno proprio così. Il direttore è contrario e Burton è inamovibile e non farà niente. Indispettito Wellington si allontana per andare dal direttore. Simmons intanto convince i presenti che l’unico modo per muoversi è convincere l’opinione pubblica attraverso dei giornalisti. Gli da il numero di un freelance pronto a fare il colpo della propria vita, è l’amico Scott Bradley, chiede infine chi sia il “genio” che ha organizzato la devastazione del municipio, Bailey non lo sa, ma sa che le proteste sono nate al circolo ricreativo della polizia. Diane chiude dicendo che andrà a dare un’occhiata. Panowsky decide intanto di rimanere in cella con Bailey per proteggere la sua incolumità, sotto gli occhi dei cattivi bramosi di vendetta. Guai in paradiso Ibanez e Simmons sono a cena insieme e nello stesso ristorante, ad un altro tavolo, ci sono Richard e Amanda Nixon. Nel ristorante c’è anche Rebecca Porter, l’agente giovane e bellissima che ha protetto durante gli scontri di piazza. Ibanez e Diane si accorgono che ci sono Wellington e Amanda. Amanda dice a Wellington che in città è un casino. E’ molto preoccupata. Ibanez confessa che quando ha saputo della degradazione ha avuto la tentazione di spaccare tutto, ma è distratto e continua a guardare un’altro tavolo. Diane nota Rebecca e s’innervosisce, nel frattempo Amanda loda Wellington, incurante della nervosia dell’uomo. Rebecca si alza e presenta Paul (il suo ragazzo) a Ibanez dicendo che oggi Ibanez le ha salvato la vita. Intanto all’altro tavolo Wellington scosta la mano di Amanda e introduce un confronto molto serio. Wellington riesce a rimandare il matrimonio in primavera, Diane riesce a nascondere la sua gelosia nei confronti della novellina, mentre Ricardo fa diplomaticamente capire a Rebecca che è in compagnia e vuole continuare il suo appuntamento. Nella tana del Lupo Elizabeth e Ibanez sono andati a trovare Bailey, sorvegliato da Panowsky. Ibanez si guarda intorno, Cox e Buffalo sono seduti allo stesso tavolo, c’è chiaramente una divisione tra gang. C’è anche Dalton tra gli ex poliziotti. Alfred sta studiando un manuale denso di articoli, ogni tanto si guarda attorno a far la guardia. Ad un certo punto arriva Simmons, in borghese, con un tailleur. Nella Gen Pop la situazione è tesa, sguardi pesanti e commenti. La donna si dirige verso il tavolo di Silvestri, che non vuole parlarle su indicazione del suo avvocato, ma Diane non molla e prova ad intimidirlo e farlo tradire, non era solo, qualcuno lo copriva e di certo qualcuno lo aiutava. Stevens, con aria preoccupata e molto arrabbiata si avvicina ai due e accusa la Simmons di essere pazza, deve andarsene prima di peggiorare ancora di più le cose, ma Diane non la ascolta. Proprio in quel momento, un uomo si avvicina rapido e pianta un taglierino nel fianco della Simmons, che cade riversa sul tavolo; Elizabeth reagisce, ma l’aggressore ha la meglio su di lei, nel frattempo Panowski ha estratto la pistola e sta scendendo rapidamente le scale verso Gen Pop. Urla e confusione esplodono nel carcere, e proprio mentre le guardie carcerarie stanno entrando per riportare la calma un colpo di pistola impone il silenzio. L’aggressore è riverso a terra, in una pozza di sangue, la pistola di Panowski ha sparato, ma è Ibanez ad essersene appropriato e ad aver freddato l’uomo, era uno dei compari di Buffalo. COP KILLER Scena del crimine, un giornalista sta chiedendo informazioni, annotando, scattando foto, è Scott Bradley. E’ tutto circondato dal nastro giallo della polizia, Briggs è sulla scena del crimine. La scientifica sta scattando foto, facendo rilievi. Al primo piano, tutti sono scossi e inquietati, si sente il lamento di un bambino e il pianto di una donna. Nello studio di sopra, su di una parete vuota, c’è un uomo crocifisso, crivellato di colpi è il detective Johnson. I protagonisti sembrano attoniti e shockati. Fuori Temple è giunto sulla scena, impazzito. Le sue grida riempiono la casa silenziosa. Nel bagno c’è scritto col sangue “COP KILLER”. Temple entra senza che nessuno riesca a trattenerlo, scosta Panowsky che vomita per le scale, la Stevens cerca di confortarlo a stento mentre Ibanez sta parlando con un bambino avvolto da una coperta. Jaiden arriva davanti al collega crocifisso, crolla e Wellington lo mette alle strette. Confessa che Johnson ha ucciso a sangue freddo un uomo creando una messa in scena, il morto al 49ers era solo il palo, il vero assassino è scappato. Intanto Diane nota che Johnson ha al collo un pendaglio un teschio con un sigaro, il pendaglio di Buffalo, che prende di nascosto. Più tardi tutti escono dalla casa, per ultimo emerge Ibanez, che trasporta il figlio di Johnson tra le braccia. At the end of the day Panowsky entra nell’ospedale e sbircia la bella infermiera della quale è infatuato, la donna gli rivolge un sorriso distratto, sul suo tesserino personale spicca il nome: Wendy. Diane è da Roberto’s, con Scott Bradley, e stanno guardando le foto scattate sulla scena del crimine a casa di Johnson. Scorrono le immagini fino a vedere e osservare fissa l’immagine di Ricardo che esce dalla casa col bambino, Diane si commuove, ma non vuole mostrare i suoi sentimenti al giornalista. “Mandamele tutte via mail”, dice prima di andarsene turbata. In un bar Elizabeth sta bevendo pesante, lascia sedere una persona. Cambio di inquadratura: è issata sulle spalle di un uomo che armeggia con un la serratura di una porta: “adesso ti metto a letto bella”. Ricardo si spoglia al distretto, si toglie l’uniforme, la appende nell’armadietto, si intravede il tatuaggio del barrio 18 sotto la canottiera, guarda l’uomo nello specchio, poi sbatte l’armadietto violentemente, in quel momento si apre la porta ed entra Rebecca. Richard è a casa sua, sta guardando il fascicolo dell’indagine. Chiude la pagina, è davanti a un tavolino. Ha davanti una bottiglia e di fianco c’è un bigliettino, probabilmente di Amanda, sorride mentre lo legge, poi beve, guarda la finestra e ci scaglia contro il bicchiere. Categoria:Episodio Categoria:Season 3